Phineas and Ferb’s Quantum Boogaloo
Phineas and Ferb travel to the future to find a tool that fuses metal with wood. There they encounter a 35-year old Candace who follows them back through time and finally busts her brothers as they are building their rollercoaster, but also accidentally foils Agent P’s plan to defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz, setting off a chain reaction that turns the future into a dystopian society. Summary Phineas and Ferb are in the backyard with Baljeet, making a “superstructure.” Phineas says they need a tool that fuses metal and wood, which will only be available 20 years into the future. Baljeet reveals his formula for time travel, which is not yet perfected. Phineas suggests they use the museum time machine as they did once previously. Baljeet leaves angrily saying “Well, thank you for inviting me!” angry that he was not included before. The boys and Isabella, who has just arrived with her usual query, leave for the museum, with a somewhat insane Candace following them. There, they depart for the future, with Candace staying behind to bust them when they return, right at that spot (or perhaps a little to the left). In the future, Phineas leaves Isabella with the time machine, claiming she’s “''the only one they can trust''.” However, Isabella, in a fit of lovestruck absentmindedness, right after leans against the machine’s lever, and departs for the past. Phineas surveys the changes made to Danville before spying an older, calmer Candace, along with her children Amanda, Xavier and Fred in the backyard. Amanda complains about how Xavier and Fred are wasting their summer vacation, then complains to Candace that the boys never do anything. Phineas and Ferb talk to their future nephews, and are disappointed by their lack of imagination of what to do with their vacation and offer suggestions (with a little help from Bowling for Soup). Xavier and Fred decide to build bumper cars that travel in the 5th dimension, and give Phineas a wood-metal fuser. Candace spies the young Phineas and Ferb through the window (as usual) while talking to still-friend Stacy (who has become the president of Uruguay), and goes to spy on them. Once she gets spotted, she runs to get future Linda in order to finally bust the boys. Isabella returns to the future at the museum, displaying various time-travel souvenirs, as the boys climb in. Future Candace drags Linda through the future museum just in time, but Linda gets distracted by an old dinosaur bone and misses the time machine disappearing. Back in the present, a parallel scene unfolds with present Candace and Linda: Mom misses the arrival, remarking on the size of the dinosaur whose bone was unearthed, which is the one the future Linda remarks about (actually, the size of one bone turns out to be no guarantee). Meanwhile, in the future museum, without a time machine, Professor Onassis arrives with his original time machine, just invented, and decides to settle in this time period: corn dogs are a reality at last. Future Candace immediately borrows it to go to the day of the roller coaster to bust Phineas and Ferb—it was the very first day of summer vacation. Events in the present appear as originally seen in “Rollercoaster.” But just after Young Candace screams at the barren pillar where the rollercoaster ad once was, Future Candace takes Linda outside so she can see the actual rollercoaster for herself. Linda is horrified and starts making calls to get Phineas and Ferb busted. This has the catastrophic side effect of causing the helicopter which Perry had used to lift the giant magnet to change course, making Perry miss with the grappling hook and get hit by the giant ball of tin foil while Dr. Doofenshmirtz jumps to the lower roof of his building, exclaiming, “I’m alive!”. Linda yells at Phineas and Ferb for their reckless acts. Future Candace returns to her time, satisfied with her work. However, that joy is short-lived once she notices the bleak world she’s returned to. She learns that Phineas and Ferb getting busted caused outraged parents to overreact and remove anything creative and fun, eventually child-proofing children. This, and (as an elder Major Monogram explains to Perry after failing another mission) Agent P being in a body cast for 18 months allowed Doofenshmirtz to get the upper hand - he has become Emperor Doofenshmirtz. Among his various edicts are that everyone must wear lab coats, change their name to Joe (the easier for Heinz to say “''How’re you doin’, Joe''?”), and bask in his glory whenever passing his statue. Bad Future Candace returns to the present to stop herself from barging into the supermarket to bust her brothers. She succeeds with the time machine (now removed to a junkyard—it arrives back as the first item of junk is deposited in a park), and both Candaces hide behind a car to watch events proceed unaltered: now they see how the helicopter snatched the rollercoaster. Bad Future Candace tells Good Future Candace about the future, and they agree they must stop altering the past. They rush to the “junkyard” time machine to return to the future, but now it gets smashed by the giant tin foil ball. Figuring Phineas and Ferb are their only hope of returning home, they go to the backyard after Linda sees the boys under the tree but before the tree explodes. Phineas is shocked at there being two mature versions of Candace, and they explain their situations. Phineas points out that, since the bad future will no longer happen, that Bad Future Candace should cease to exist, which immediately happens: “Oh darn.” Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and the now-only-Future Candace go to the museum to fix the time machine that’s still sitting there, and young Candace follows behind. She tries to convince Future Candace to come back with her to bust the boys, but she explains that she no longer has any interest in busting them. Disappointed, she tags along in the time travel to the future. In the future, Young Candace triumphantly rushes to find Linda, being the only proof she needs to bust Phineas and Ferb. The boys and Isabella follow her to maintain the time-space continuum. Linda is shocked at Candace being so young, while the children are shocked at Linda’s oldness. Young Candace is disappointed that the boys receive no punishment, but settles for the fact that the boys were, indeed, busted. At the museum, before returning to the present, Future Candace gets the boys to promise never to time travel to the future again. Isabella disappears for a brief while, reappearing later in the time machine with a soda. Amanda then mentions how Isabella looks like her aunt, which she takes to mean she marries Phineas, but Candace points out she might marry Ferb who cheerfully acknowledges the possibility with a sly gesture leaving her speechless. The boys go home, and we get a brief look at the hyper-dimensional bumper cars that Xavier and Fred build and comment to their sister that they doing nothing and she says that they still never do anything. Future Candace tells her daughter to give it a rest and Linda comments that it brings back memories. In the present, Candace declares that, now knowing the boys can be busted, she will never stop trying to do so. As she left, Ferb later commented that they learn that she will mellow with age. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas (past & present) * Ashley Tisdale as Candace (past, present & future/bad future) * Thomas Sangster as Ferb (past & present) * Alyson Stoner as Isabella (past & present), Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet, Additional Voices * Caroline Rhea as Mom (past, present & future) * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz (past & future/bad future), additional voices * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram (future), additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry (past & future/bad future), additional voices * Tyler Alexander Mann as Future Carl, additional voices * Jennifer Stone as Amanda * Noah Munck as Xavier * Moises Arias as Fred * Jennifer Grey as Librarian (possibly Joe), additional voices * Bowling For Soup as themselves * Additional voices: Danny Jacob, Tom Kenny, Richard O’Brien, Jaret Reddick, Charlie Schlatter